Mark of Athena
by helenaiscrazy
Summary: Set after the Son of Neptune. Percy and Annabeth see each other again but will it be romantic or will someone betray their relationship? Jason and Reyna wil reunite but will Jason choose Piper or Reyna? Is Reyna still in love with him or has she moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter. I'm sorry for the people who prefer Jason but Percy will be the Hero. Also I prefer Jasper sorry for the Jeyna fans. Don't worry I won't mess with the power of PERCABETH!**

**Please review and tell me if it was great or a big piece of crap and I should top writig right now. Just kidding! :) Only constructive critisism please! Thanks and enjoy ;p**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Annabeth<p>

"Are we there yet?" I said to Leo for the hundreth time today

"Nearly" said Leo irritably

"Are we there yet?" I said again

"No Annabeth! Shut up!"

"Sorry!"

Jason went over to us "What's up guys?"

"Annabeth won't shut up" said Leo looking at me with an angry look on his face

"Sorry but I can't wait to see Percy again", I said with a sad voice and then I ran off to find Piper and Thalia. They were kind of my Percy advisors. I found them in Pipers room discussing about Jason.

"Hi Annbeth" said Thalia

Hey Thalia. So Piper are you still nervous that Jason might have a girlfiend?

Yeah… I know it's kinda stupid but I can't help it, said Piper

I know what it feels like, I said

Don't worry Annabeth I know that Percy will remember you, Thalia said, He may be a Kelp Head but he can't forget you, you've saved his life a thousand times!

I am the daughter of the love godess Annabeth said Piper making a face, I can sense love and I know that he loves you a lot.

Plus, said Thalia, If Kelp head doesn't remember you us I will beat him up until he does.

Thanks guys, I said smiling, you sure know how to cheer me up!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first chapter... Sorry I know it's small but I can't help it. Anyways pease review and give me suggestions on what will happen during the quest.<strong>

**LOLZ :D**

**love percabethlover16 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Jason POV

I was feeling shitty. I had been sailing the ship for a really long time. I was nervous about meeting Percy Jackson. This guy was famous and I was pretty sure that most of the stories were fake. I mean returning Zeus' master bolt in his first quest. That's impossible! The guy must be really full of himself and I was sure that I was not going to like him.

I heard footsteps and I found Thalia coming up to me.

Hey Jason, you look angry.

I was thinking

'Bout what.

Percy Jackson. He must be really full of himself and proud.

Thalia looked at me with a face that made me regret everything I said.

DO YOU THINK HE WANTED ALL THE FAME! HE JUST WANTED TO BE NORMAL THE FAME WAS FORCED ONTO HIM BUT HE NEVER WANTED IT UNLIKE YOU JASON GRACE WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT BEING FAMOUS.

Then she blasted me with lightning and walked away furious.

Annabeth came up to see what was happening so I told her about my conversation with Thalia. For that I got a similar answer from Annabeth except it hurt a lot less.

Then Leo came and started talking about Percy Jackson, his new hero. It's not fair! I used to be his hero.

**I know, I know Jason will not be like that but he seemed to think that he was the best in TLH! I'm sorry, two small chapters in a row but I'll try to make bigger ones in the future**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only saw your reviews now but I have improved with the quotations **

**A special thanks to the person who gave an extra long review(fanfic doesn't let me put your name, sorry bu you know who you are) for giving an extra long review of constructive critisism, it helped me a lot ;) This chapter is for you. I hope I have improved! Also you can be my new beta, just don't forget to show me how this beta thing works. **

**Thanks from percabethlover16**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reyna POV<p>

I was standing at the front of a lot of armed Romans waiting for the Greeks to arrive. Then Percy came up with Hazel and Frank.

Percy is really hot. I mean really hot. Breathtakingly hot. No wonder half the girls on camp flirt with him. He doesn't know the effect he has on people.

You might think that I love Jason, but you're completely wrong. Jason might be cute but Percy is hot. Jason might have courage but Percy is really brave. Jason is serious and uptight, Percy is easygoing and friendly. Jason wants power Percy is forced power. I think you get the picture.

But Percy has a girlfriend. He is clueless of the fact that almost every girl he speaks to likes him. He is fun to be around and if you are sad or depressed then talk to him and you will be happy again.

He's the one I really love. Not Jason.

Percy went up to me and I smiled at him. He smiled back probably not knowing what the smile meant.

"Hey Reyna!" He said looking at me

His eyes are so gorgeous! 'Concentrate Reyna' I think,' you are acting like a lovesick daughter of Venus.'

"Hey Percy, what's up."

"A warship" he said looking at the ship that was slowly descending.

I laughed even though the joke was not really funny.

"I'm really nervous about the meeting between the Romans and the Greeks" said Percy

"I'm sure they will get along" I said, "I mean we got along with you"

"Yeah… so, are you nervous about seeing Jason again?"

"Kinda…" I lied

"The ship has landed" he said "Let's go meet the Greeks"

* * *

><p><strong>please review on how I should improve only constructive critisism. If you don't like how Jason is acting don't worry it's only for the start of the story :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. I will be uploadin every week from now on. This has bit of Piper PoV but mostly it's Percy PoV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Piper PoV<p>

We stepped out of the ship and the first thing I saw was two people with purple dresses, actually togas, in front of a crowd of armed Romans. The girl had black hair and brown eyes and the boy had black hair and sea green eyes and was really cute. He was muscular but not bulky and he had the most powerful aura I had ever seen. Almost like a god.

When I looked at him, I knew at once that I was looking at the famous Percy Jackson.

I mean that guy is amazing. He manages to look good in a toga!

Percy POV

The Greeks got out. A blonde guy was in front, when he stepped out the roman's gasped. This must be Jason. He looked at me angrily, I don't know why. Next there was a small guy with curly black hair and elfish features and a beautiful girl with chopped brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. **(A/N Yes, Percy has increased his vocabulary. We knew it would happen eventually)** Finally there was the personthat Ihave been waiting for. Her hair was blonde with beautiful curls and her eyes were a starling grey.

"Annabeth" I breathed. She was searching the crowd looking for someone, and then her eyes lay on me.

I saw her lips move as she breathed out my name. "Percy"

Then it was automatic. We reached each other in the middle of the field.

"Hey" I said. Before you start to judge me I will defend myself by saying that I had nothing else to say because I finally had Annabeth in my arms after eight months and the moment was perfect.

A punch brought me back to life.

"I haven't seen you in eight months, during which I have looked for endlessly and all you say is Hey" she said furiously.

The Romans looked shocked at the thought of someone hitting their praetor and they looked ready to attack but I just waved them off.

"Does this make up for it?" I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss in the lips. Then I whispered in her ear "We'll continue this later" and looked at Reyna who was watching us with a pained expression. She noticed me and quickly looked away.

"Welcome Greeks" I said hoping that she would take over. She didn't so I continued"We understand that you are here because of the Prophecy of the Seven and because of the exchange of leaders between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

Reyna finally took over but she continued having the pained expression on her face. "All Romans except for Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang may return to their normal schedule"

All of the Romans groaned but went back to the activities without complaining much.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for reading I hope you enjoyed it! This took me a lot of time to write because of my writers block but I finally finished. It wasn't my best chapter.<strong>

**LOLZ :D**

**love percabethlover16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story or Favourited it. I was really happy when I saw the amount of hits I had. If anyone wants to be my Beta you can PM me:D. Also, I know that lots of people are OOC but it is just the way I see it. I don't mind flames, It's your opinion you can say whatever you want, but please try not to be too harsh. **

**Enjoy! :D (This is my signature smiley face)**

Chapter 5 Leo's PoV

When the Romans had all left we went to a room that had 2 chairs that were obviously for the leaders and 8 more chairs for the visitors. Reyna sat down on one of the big chairs and the rest of us sat down on the others, leaving only an angry Jason and an uncomfortable Percy standing. Percy just shrugged and went to sit happily by Annabeth, who smiled and Jason sat in the other big chair with a satisfied grin on his face. Jason never used to be like this. He used to be fun to be around.

"Percy, you are the praetor now, you should be the one sitting next to me", sad Reyna

"Sorry Reyna but I haven't seen my girlfriend in 8 months, cut me some slack, and anyway I was planning on giving my praetorship to Jason" replied Percy with a look that convinced me that he wasn't moving place.

With the look that Reyna gave, I knew that she had a thing for Percy… and Jason didn't look too pleased about it. But he lightened up when he was given the praetorship.

"I accept" he said doing the same evil grin as the last time he got what he wanted. That grin is starting to really creep me out.

We were 10 in the room, me, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, the awesome Percy Jackson, the beautiful Thalia, a girl named Hazel who looked incredibly familiar and was looking at me funny and a guy named Frank.

"Now we need to choose the seven who will be in the quest" said Reyna, "I think that Percy and Jason should choose, as Hera exchanged them."

"I nominate Piper and Leo" said Jason, standing up.

"And I nominate Hazel, Frank and Annabeth." said Percy.

"Why do you nominate them?"

"Hazel and Frank went on a quest with me"

"But you only want Annabeth because she is you're your girlfriend"

It was now that I realized that Percy was dangerous, his stare was murderous and I felt like I wanted to run away and hide, almost like is powerful aura.

"No, because she has been in almost all of my quests and we trust each other more than anyone."

"It's true", said Thalia," I haven't seen anyone fight better than them fighting together"

"But you or Reyna can also go" said Jason, glaring at Thalia.

What did he have against Annabeth?

"I'm not going, I told Artemis that I would only go to the roman camp to see Percy" said Thalia.

"Aren't you supposed to hate boys" said someone. Thalia glared and I felt sorry for the person who said it. Unfortunately that person was me…

But Thalia calmed down. "Percy is… different. He rescued Artemis from the Titans and earned trust from Zoe Nightshade, the former lieutenant. That is how I became a Hunter, I went on that quest."

I was about to say something which would probably get me into more trouble but Reyna rescued me.

"What else did you do Percy?"

"You haven't told them anything Percy?"Said Annabeth.

"What didn't you tell us" said Reyna looking surprised.

"He told you nothing? Well he did a lot" said Annabeth."Me and Thalia will say something he did in turns. You start Thalia." **(A/N forgive me if I forget anything, I don't have any books with me right now and the internet isn't working so this is all out of memory but I have read all the books a few times and I think I remember most of it)**

"He fought the Minotaur when he was 12, with no sword and won"

"He recovered Zeus' master bolt"

"He battled Ares, and won"

"He got in and out of the Underworld, alive"

"He sailed the sea of monsters"

"He recovered the Golden Fleece"

"He rescued Artemis and Annabeth"

"He fought Atlas"

"He held up the sky"

"He went into the Labyrinth"

"He caused the explosion in mount St Helens"

"He witnessed Pan's death"

"He bathed in the river Styx"

"He fought all of Hades' army, and won"

"He fought Hades himself, and won"

"He fought the whole of the Titan army, and won"

"He fought Kronos himself, and won"

"He turned down immortality, for me"

"And he fought countless monsters, Titans and Gods"

When this finished Percy said, "Can I add something to that?" "Add", I thought how can he add more things to that? That's crazy dude!

"I went to Alaska, the land beyond the Gods, helped kill Alcyoneus, fought more than one hundred Roman ghost soldiers that wouldn't die, released Death and killed Polybotes, my father's bane"

By this time all of us were staring at us with our mouths open, except for Jason who said, "Yeah right".

Instantly I knew that it wasn't the right thing to say because Annabeth drew her knife and pointed it at Jason's chest.

"What did you say?"

"Calm down Annabeth." said Percy. I knew this wasn't going to work, it never worked with Annabeth.

Annabeth turned and glared at Percy, but surprisingly calmed down when she saw his face. I was surprised because Annabeth normally can't be comforted by anyone, and only occasionally by Thalia, but I think Thalia is the only one that she can trust because of all the betrayals she had in the past. But Percy also calmed her down and only in a matter of seconds. They must know each other really well. Sorry it's my ADHD mind I can't help it…

Annabeth lowered her knife, but instead of sitting down, Jason drew his sword and said, "Come on son of Poseidon, let's see what you got"

**Cliffy! What PoV do you want next? I was going to d a Hazel/Frank PoV but it doesn't seem like the right time. Please review!**

**Thanks to MsAnnabethPotter for reviewing constantly.**

**LOLZ :D**

**Poseidon's Daughter16 (I changed my name. Like it?)**


	6. Author's Note

(\_/)This is Bunny. Help him save the world from the sparkly  
>(='.'=) hand of Edward Cullen. Join his forces and we can rescue<br>(")_(")humanity from sparkling vampires.

Like it?

Okay so I promised myself that I would never do this but it is really necessary. My birthday is coming up and I haven't had any time to write the next chapter.

Actually that is my other excuse except for the fact that I am extremely lazy and I am always procrastinating.

Also I will not update until you tell me which PoV you want it to be. Or you can review by giving me suggestions on what to put in the story. I will try to put everything in the story if I approve.

MsAnnabethPotter: Thanx for reviewing 2 times your advice helped me a lot. I hope that your writers block has passed. Mine didn't…Oh well! Thanx a lot :D

enchanted-sweetheart: I know that Jason isn't that whiny but I told you that it was only for the start

RomanceOnTheBrain: It may be OOC but my imagination is a bit crazy and sometimes I have crazy ideas and I put them into this story. If you don't like don't read.

I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: I also always thought that Jason would hate Percy but all the fanfics said that they would be best friends. That'swhy I decided to create my own story.

jg13145: Thanx for suggesting :D

Anime Princess: Jason acts just like my sister… grumpy. Thanx for suggesting. I wanted to do a Hazel or Frank PoV but it did't seem like the right time

Demigod Tribute Girl: I know right. I luv Percy and Leo 4ever! Also I really like Thalia Jason is a loser and should fall down a mountain… maybe that can put him to his senses!

I hope that I can finally get some ideas and you guys can help me… Please


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry! Please, please, please, please forgive me****.I couldn't update because my teachers decided that it was fun to torture 13 year olds so they decided that our exams would be extra hard and all of the pointless subjects should be included. I mean a DRAMA exam! Seriously…**

**I know that all of you have probably given up on this story but I am so sorry…Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I just finished the exams and I had 2 days extra holidays but unfortunately no computer and no internet so I couldn't update and I was WAY too tired anyway.**

**I have made another story. It is a Perlia and I have had lots of views and story alerts and favorites but not a single review… Please check that out and tell me if it is any good .**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE MARK OF ATHENA IS OUT! I KNOW IT WAS A LOOOOONG TIME AGO BUT I ONLY SAW IT NOW! IT IS REALLY COOL. I AM GOING TO STOPWRITING IN CAPITALS NOW BECAUSE IT IS SO FRICKING IRRITATING! :)**

**This is a really long Author's note. Does anyone even read this shit? Anyway… time for the story.**

**-Thank you to my new beta ****MoonlightBushido**

**Percy's POV**

I tried everything to stop any fight happening between the Romans and the Greeks but Jason is being too stubborn. I seriously do NOT want to fight him. I am afraid of hurting him.

"Jason, come on. We don't need a fight between ourselves, that's exactly what Gaia wants. " I say to him in an effort to get through to him.

"So you're scared, Fish Face. " he said tauntingly. I started to get angry, even though I knew this is what Gaia wanted, she wanted us at each other's throats so we couldn't stop her from destroying the gods.

"Not as much as you, Air Head. " Yeah, I know it wasn't original when it came to insults, but then again, neither was fish face, after Clarisse I had pretty much been called every name out there.

"Stop it you guys. Please don't fight. " Reyna says, I could hear the desperation in her voice but I couldn't back down now, otherwise I would not be upholding my position of praetor.

"We'll fight in the arena, now. " says Jason. I sigh and follow him, as did everyone else.

LINEBREAKER I AM SO COOL I AM SO COOL I AM SO COOL I AM SO COOL LINEBRAKER

In the arena Jason put on some armor. I didn't bother even though I had lost my Achilles Heel.

"Please let me talk to Percy first, Jason. " said Thalia, begging.

"Ok, Thalia if you want to talk to him…" said Jason dismissively.

Thalia pulled me to the corner looking worried.

"What's up, Thals? " I ask her, smiling, despite her urgent look. " I haven't managed to talk to you yet, Pinecone Face! How have you been?"

"I missed you, Kelp Head. The Hunters have been looking for you. They respect you because you were Zoe's friend. " Thalia says, relaxing for a second but then she got serious again. " Seaweed Brain, that's my brother over there, my real brother and not just my half-brother. I'll explain later but, I don't want you to hurt him. He isn't normally like this but please go easy on him."

"Ok, Thals, don't worry, I won't hurt him, but promise me you will explain everything" I said.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. One more thing, have you seen Death Breath? He hasn't shown up in a long time. " said Thalia, looking worried. Us three were very protective over each other because, being the Half-Bloods of the big three made us very powerful and lots of monsters attacked us. Nobody else knew the feeling so we stuck together at those times.

How could I tell her that Nico had gotten captured by Gaia's forces? How could I tell her about Hazel, his half-sister, that he had brought back from the dead, though they were related through their dad's different aspects, Nico was a Greek and Hazel was a Roman, and yet they got along just fine, though I think Nico was just really grateful to have some family that wasn't in the Underworld anymore and wasn't Persephone, who liked to turn him into different kinds of flowers.

"I need to go, Thals. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop Jason, that would have made him teasthink I was weak and I just want us to stop fighting each other. I have absolutely no idea why he is angry with me. " I say wearily.

Thalia nods at this, understanding my reasoning, " I don't know what came over him, he isn't normally like that, but you have to go now! " she said and then she pushed me onto the arena, but not before whispering_'Don't ruin my baby brother'_. I nodded to her and pulled out my sword.

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa! YOU THOUGHT THAT THE fighting scene was going to be in this chapter! Don't worry, the next one will be up shortly. I am writing it right now! R&R!**

**Poseidon's Daughter16**


End file.
